


последний салют

by marshall_line



Series: golden touch [4]
Category: NS Yoon-G (Musician), Rainbow (Band), 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 13:30:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8403487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshall_line/pseuds/marshall_line
Summary: здесь нет ни синевы, ни золота.





	

**Author's Note:**

> *да, сиквел к [stay gold](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6982675)

летом, когда джекён вместе с юнджи путешествует по всему миру, потому что всё равно других дел у неё нет, откуда им быть, джекён не думает ни о чём совершенно. ей хорошо и спокойно. интересно.

видеть города, улицы и людей, природу во всей красе. и не быть. зависимой от своей компании, от своих непрекращающихся мыслей об одном и том же, но. это лето. оно, как и её лучшая весна, тоже пройдёт.

 

в начале августа, когда они из швейцарии едут в германию, в её столицу, на поезде, юнджи во время разговора задаёт ей вопрос:

— что ты будешь делать, когда всё закончится?

он может относиться к окончанию поездки, к лету, к чему угодно, но. джекён не понимает, хотя ежедневно в её голове крутится именно это.

что вообще будет после?

 

тишина.

 

и чувство абсолютной ненужности.

 

джекён знает: как это семь лет провести именно с ним (просыпаться и засыпать, петь и танцевать, жить и дышать). не всем везёт, не у всех бывает хороший старт и хороший полёт. джекён знает: как это срываться вниз.

не первый раз.

может, уже последний.

 

каждый выбрал свою взлётную полосу.

 

джессика тоже. сейчас в берлине. джекён странно видеть её в тех местах, где вроде бы совсем недавно была она сама. джессика будто идёт по её следам. джекён просто очень хочется, чтобы это было правдой.

 

— а как было, когда—

— это совсем другое.

джессика в окошке скайпа кажется ещё более нереальной, чем всегда. в сеуле ночь; джекён мучается от бессонницы. в берлине день, а джессика выглядит так же. мы не спали всю жизнь, чтобы её не пропустить.

что теперь, а.

— вы решили разойтись все вместе.

наверное, это их самый правильный выбор. он хотя бы у них был. это — то, о чём джекён не говорит; это — то, о чём думает джессика. у вас он был.

я свой не получила.

 

джекён помнит: иногда джессика начинала рассказывать, а потом запиналась на полуслове, замолкала и долго смотрела сквозь неё.

помнит: как она впервые перед ней сломалась.

её слёзы были на лице джекён.

их было много, горьких и холодных, зато настоящих.

и она всё равно. плохо понимала. что такое, когда всё, что у тебя было — самое ценное, самое родное, — вдруг взяло и просто исчезло.

 

только через полгода джекён не нужен будет ответ.

 

— ты придёшь?

— приду.

и джессика действительно приходит. и это почему-то так напоминает день рождения ноыль, разве что та не буравит их взглядом, лишь вздыхает.

 

прощальная вечеринка: шутки и воспоминания неслучившегося успеха.

за удачу.

за будущее, которого у нас не было и больше не будет.

 

до дна.

 

до последнего.

 

джессика не говорит: ты справишься.

потому что она нет.

не говорит: всё получится.

потому что получаться на самом деле уже нечему.

 

за мир, в котором для нас когда-нибудь найдётся место.

даже если мы никогда не были ему нужны.

 

джекён смотрит на своих девочек, на их грустно-счастливые улыбки, смотрит на то, что от них осталось. ей то ли больно, то ли. больно. разницы нет. джекён не умела начинать и как закончить, чтобы потом не было сожалений, тоже, но. пора, наверное, учиться. быть без—

 

джессика идёт на балкон, ей бы воздуха, а то так душно и пахнет почему-то ароматизированными свечами, которые она не очень-то любит и которые так напоминают ей о людях, никогда не любивших её в ответ.

джекён идёт за ней следом. словно на поезде в берлин.

в разные стороны. туда и обратно. 

им не о чем говорить и не о чем молчать. перед ними ночной город и тёмное небо без единой звезды, без редких огней самолётов. они слышат смех и очередные тосты за всё хорошее, за прощанье. и. и—

— мы.

прощались столько раз, что я совсем забыла.

 

как мы когда-то пробовали быть лучше друг с другом.

 

это мгновение—

(ещё не прошло) 

оно пока что (между нами) застыло.

 

джессика ёжится от внезапного порыва ветра — и джекён накидывает ей на плечи свой пиджак и это как повод. снова быть. ближе. и джекён тянет джессику на себя за ворот, не слишком резко, чтобы точно не было больно, и целует. в этот раз действительно.

на прощанье.

здесь нет ни синевы, ни золота.

только глаза у джессики по-прежнему блестят. от влаги, от света вечно живого сеула, от того, как ей не хочется. снова ранить чужое сердце.

 

джекён не говорит: моей любви бы хватило.

не говорит: если бы ты её захотела.

если бы ты никогда не любила тэён.

 

 

 _ох_.

 

 

и это последний салют.


End file.
